


a not so subtle wish

by hiddenclawsof



Series: #hyunlixcloud [10]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Christmas Themed, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, Kissing, M/M, Nothing Hurts, Sequel, Wish Fulfillment, Wishful Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:47:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28286466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddenclawsof/pseuds/hiddenclawsof
Summary: he wonders too, what is with felix that makes him do things that he didn’t know he was capable of doing. but that’s just the beauty of it, we wish for the unknown, for the mystery, so when he wished for felix, he was wishing for pure magic.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin & Lee Felix, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix
Series: #hyunlixcloud [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942687
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	a not so subtle wish

**Author's Note:**

> un-beta-ed so we die like heroes right here but this is a sequel for my other work [their subtle wishes ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26696275). i did my best to let this be a standalone but there may be some parts that is related to the prequel.
> 
> also, this is my gift for all of you.
> 
> merry christmas and happy holidays.

hyunjin gently placed his palm against felix’s cheeks and kept it in as he began to flutter kisses over his forehead while felix was still trying to argue with him, “nooooo, you’ve got to be asking for something or wishing for something this christmas!” felix once again exclaimed while he tried to push hyunjin away from his body. 

they are inside felix’s room and all hyunjin ever asks from felix was to finally dismiss the thought of him asking the heavens for another  _ subtle wish _ because he for sure knows it himself that he doesn’t.  _ at all _ .

“i told you lix, i am not not asking for anything this christmas and even if i did, chan-hyung will probably give it by then or jeongin,” hyunjin mumbled as he placed his arms around felix’s petite body, lunging him towards the comfort of the bed.

the dorm was once again free from people. the dangling christmas decorations are all over felix and chan’s room, a mini christmas tree right was placed over felix’s desk together with his marvel characters figurines and a polaroid of his and hyunjin’s face plastered right over the top part of his very huge screen. the room was cozy, it smelt so much like felix and the sliding glass pane facing the balcony was open slightly, waiting for the snow to finally drop by and freeze their cuddly souls.

it was only a handful of days before christmas eve and the rest of the members agreed to stay in their dorm during christmas eve only for them to run off to their own houses for their holiday vacation. and because it is only a mere few days before the said event, most of them went out to get their very own christmas presents for each other.

while most are out, here’s the couple at their very own comfort of shirts and jogging pants staring blankly at the railings of the upper bank and listening to each other’s breaths and felix’s whining.

“but i don’t even have anything to give you-” felix tried to move around to make hyunjin face him through the strands of his grey hair, “i have to give you something!”

what more could felix give for hyunjin?  _ what more?  _

hyunjin smiled against felix’s pillow before propping his elbows on either side of felix’s body, his knee resting comfortably in between felix’s very own legs, tangled between their pair of limbs, “you don’t even have to do anything for me. just,  _ stay _ ?” hyunjin said which made felix smile. felix could only stare, he doesn’t even have it in him to say something to that although his brain is working harder than before to come up with a reply. he raised his hand and poked the mole underneath hyunjin’s eye which made felix giggle cutely.

it was a question, like a request for felix to clarify something for him not because he is doubtful but because he is unsure. after being together, as a couple, as a lovers, one without the reservations, one with the touches and kisses that other  _ kids _ couldn’t do to felix and him, one where minho doesn’t smack his head because of his cowardice but because of his tendency to goo at felix- just that  _ one  _ where everything feels stupidly right and light because christmas with the one you love is already an enough gift for hyunjin.

he didn’t really think that any of his subtle wishes be granted that easily. he may have counted the stars, waited for asteroids and picked out 4 clover leaves, but it only needed a crying felix for him to finally act, not on whim but out of his loving desires.

felix was looking warm and pretty, his eyes were looking straight at his, crinkling a wrinkle underneath with his button nose scrunching up a little bit and a very,  _ very  _ subtle snort, “why are you being cheesy today?” felix had finally asked.

there is a pooling sensation right inside hyunjin’s chest that he didn’t want to put names to. not that he was ever required to do so. but that urge makes him want to do things; makes him want to move forward a little bit faster, a little bit  _ closer _ .

when he wished to know the answers to his questions, to stop feeling things, to finally have felix push his head forward to his own and kiss him, to let everything go under the moonlight in between the wet, cold floor and raining sky, and to have chan and minho smile at them and hug them with towel in an attempt to dry them off, hyunjin came to realize one thing about wishes and wishing.

“i have a question lix,” hyunjin smiled inwardly, letting his loose hair fall at felix’s cheeks and freckles that still looked magical to him. they shine, still, brightly even without the help of the other lights. they twinkle and reach a part of hyunjin that he didn’t want to lose.

felix wrapped his arms around hyunjin’s waist and pulled him. under the thick mattress are their warm bodies that complimented each other. bony, fleshy, fair and honey-dipped. “what is it?”

“do you know why there is a star placed right on top of the christmas tree?” felix paused for a while, feeling hyunjin’s abdomen on his stomach. it was already weird enough for hyunjin to suddenly get so cuddly like this, but what’s even more weird is that hyunjin was asking something so randomly-- but not that felix was complaining.

hyunjin rarely thinks about the legend of most things, but there is something about the winter night that makes him think about the approaching christmas eve, in addition to the way the christmas lights are not warming their tender skin but their hearts. 

sometimes, you get to wish for something out of desperation. out of the need to do and have something that you cannot do and cannot have in any way, but to let the supernatural do their job for you. sometimes, you also get to wish for something when you are asked to, maybe because it is a day you’re born and makes you feel a little bit special than the rest and pushes you to think of something, as you struggle to inhale and blow out air from your mouth finally killing the flame of the candle. but most of the time, you wish for something not for your sake, but for the sake of the one you love. for the sake of their pleasure, their smiles, their happiness and tears; all of these, for the sake of felix.

“isn’t it because it lights the christmas tree? like it symbolizes jesus? as far as my time in church in australia goes, that’s how i remember it.” hyunjin felt felix’s arms wrap a little bit tighter around his waist, attempting to make him succumb from the propping of his hands and arms. 

there is also the evident questionable look from felix, but instead of asking hyunjin, he decided to go with it which hyunjin was thankful for. hyunjin didn’t say anything and just blinked at felix, trying to take in how beautiful felix’s long hair was, how his eyes, eyelashes and freckles flicker, how his lips were pursed and how his heavy breathing was looking at his chest.

hyunjin will never shut up about how beautiful felix was. he has the fattest admiration and love for the younger-- “yeah, you’re right about that,”--that whatever felix says, it will only be the truth for hyunjin.

but the sudden gush of wind from the outside entered their room and filled the warm coz forcing the two of them to look at the clicking glass pane with the dancing curtains. it took them seconds to finally realize what was happening before erupting into a fit of laughter before felix pushed hyunjin away from his body and stood up to drag the pane close.

hyunjin only watched felix moving, swaying and almost hoping. when he said that he’s not asking for anything this christmas, he was being real. when he said that chan and jeongin would give him whatever it is that he needs, he was also being real at that.  _ again _ , what more could he ask for? when felix was already inside the room of their confessions?

hyunjin watched felix shuffle quickly, almost tiptoeing his way to the corner of the room with his covered feet. the hues of the room are sporadically placed over his skin, creating an abstract art to the masterpiece that felix is. the lone mini christmas tree that was illuminating the dark room together with the moonlight for what it’s worth caught his attention and slowly, felix dragged himself to where the mini tree was standing tall; a halo was cashed out, reds, greens and blues fanned out his body and his head fit right exactly where the top of the mini tree was. he looked-- _uh, amazing?_

felix was always magical, ethereal, superficial and special. felix always has this huge part in his heart that makes him feel so giddily and awfully cheeky. felix always turns to him to have him take a huge bite out of his freshly baked brownie, to have to wipe off the remaining makeup from his little face. felix always, as in  _ literally  _ always, makes hyunjin feel  _ things _ .

and even if hyunjin pretty much have everything, he can never get enough of felix.

“baby,” hyunjin called out to felix who was about to turn around and fetch his phone but stayed still after hearing hyunjin’s voice, he perked up, like a cat waiting for his owner to pet him, “i think another reason why a star is placed on top of a christmas tree is because it symbolizes only one wish,” which of course, hyunjin found cute, thus he kicked his feet to pry of the messy sheets and stood up to walk towards felix who’s now tilting his head sideways, “you know how we build christmas trees and put the star lastly? and how we wait for shooting stars and wishing right before it lands?” this time, hyunjin stood perfectly in front of felix-- an arm away, far yet not too far, close but not too close, just enough, just  _ there _ .

felix's mouth opened and closed. he didn't expect to hear any of these from hyunjin, but it was not like they were uninvited. he was shocked, his eyes thinned and a curve grew from his mouth. he waited for hyunjin to finally say something and reached up his hand to poke hyunjin's cheek. he poked once and then twice before hyunjin grabbed his tiny fingers inside his palm.

“isn’t that sad?” felix voiced his displeasure right before hyunjin could even finish his sentence. hyunjin was pressing on felix’s fingers, almost massaging it. although felix grimaced at hyunjin, hyunjin could only chuckle before pulling felix’s hands, interlocking their fingers to each other, forcing felix to meet hyunjin’s chest in an instant, “ _ no, not really _ .” 

a muffled response came from felix.  _ aaaah, the falling star fell _ . “because christmas never ends,” hyunjin said before pressing his lips against felix’s scalp and burying felix’s nose into his chest, “and you, my sunshine, is that star above my christmas tree. you’re the one that signifies the start of my fantasy and reality, you’re the one that gives me a chance to wish, but i don’t really need to wish anything anymore,” and hyunjin was the one  _ who caught it _ .

“why is that?”  _ aaaah.  _ he really loves to listen to felix grumble against his neck. he really loves to see felix looking so small inside his arms. he really loves to feel felix’s breath and shake him up using his voice. he really loves felix, all of felix, the entirety of lee felix, it’s not even funny anymore. if christmas doesn’t end, that must mean he and felix won’t too,  _ right? oh, please don’t end too soon. _

hyunjin took a hold of felix’s chin and caressed it, never foregoing the need to pull it into his own and kiss felix inside the cold room with only the christmas lights on. the lone star that he always reached before just to wish is now inside his hand, shining, with the muted constellations scattered on his skin, “my one and only wish was already granted, i only need for my wish to be raised up like the star that he is,” he mumbled before pulling felix towards his face and pressing his lips.

the rain fell, but this time it was hardened, a snowflake of different patterns. unique as they are, but still graceful when looked closely. there were no clothes that were dampened, but the same passion was still there, fighting, thumping, jittering their legs as their kiss deepend into something that is pure and intimate but is reserved to being superficial. there was no aggravation, no lust, and that is exactly what makes it perfect. it starts slow and ends slow. their lips parted with their eyes staring directly at the glistening orbs of each other. 

“you’re the greatest wish of my life, so  _ please  _ just  _ stay _ , will you?”  _ and hyunjin, felix also wishes for you to stay too. _

**Author's Note:**

> twt: @hiddenclawsof


End file.
